Traduction FR Fate's favourite
by Nyxsis
Summary: L'histoire qu'on lit toujours est celle où Harry retourne dans le passé, à l'époque de Tom Riddle, puis y reste ou revient dans le présent. Fin, sauf s'il tente de rendre Voldemort meilleur. Et si les choses se passaient différemment? Et si, pour cette fois seulement, quelqu'un suivait un certain voyageur temporel à son retour? Traduction de Fate's favourite, auteur: The Fictionist
1. Chapitre 1

Voici ma traduction de l'histoire écrite par The Fictionist, Fate's Favourite, que je publie avec son accord sur ce site. Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec mes déblatérations, j'éspère que vous aimerez au moins à moitié autant que j'ai aimé l'original!

* * *

Harry avait fixé son regard sur la table des Griffondors, ignorant ceux que lui portaient les membres du personnel et les autres élèves. C'était le festin de la rentrée et il avait l'air différent, il en était conscient. Il avait l'air différent et il agissait différemment. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

Il avait eu un été bien étrange même selon ses critères plutôt tordus. Un voyage dans le temps. Il venait juste de passer un an en 1943, la cinquième année de Tom Riddle à Poudlard. L'année juste avant que tout changeât, avec la Chambre des secrets et la montée au pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Non que Tom n'eût pas eu des tendances de Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il en avait, c'était évident à certains moments.

Mais il n'était pas Voldemort, Harry s'en rendait compte maintenant.

Il eut un sourire mélancolique qui n'était que pour lui. Il était impossible de concevoir qu'il eût pu passer une année en tant que Harrisson Evans, la deuxième moitié du Duo de Serpentard, sans en être changé. Mais il ne s'agissait pas du genre de changement qui s'expliquait. Ron et Hermione sentaient qu'il était différent, mais il aurait été bien embarrassé de trouver par où commencer à leur en expliquer les raisons. Ils piqueraient une crise, une grosse crise.

La théorie qui courait, de ce qu'il en avait entendu, était que la mort de Cédric l'avait fortement traumatisé. Il fut parcouru d'un léger frisson dans le dos. Cela n'avait pas été chose facile, il le reconnaissait, mais elle ne l'avait pas brisé. Non, elle ne l'avait pas brisé.

« Harry ? Demanda Hermione pour lancer la conversation.

- Hmm ? Il leva les yeux, se forçant à être attentif et à sortir de ses pensées.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Bien, bien, il lui sourit un court moment, je vais bien. » Il approcha une nouvelle fourchette de spaghettis de sa bouche et l'engouffra.

« Tu semble... différent, avança-t-elle.

- Ah bon ?, répondit-il sans laisser paraître quoi que ce fût. Différent en bien ou en mal ? »

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil. Elle eut l'air surpris pendant un instant. Sa confiance en lui était un autre changement, il le savait. Mais c'était juste que Tom exigeait de la confiance en soi, ou du moins qu'on fît semblant d'en avoir. Cela faisait partie de ce que c'était que d'être un Serpentard, il fallait projeter une image de confiance en soi ou les vautours se jetteraient sur sa carcasse pour la déchiqueter.

Mais pourquoi donc pensait-il seulement à Tom ? C'était du passé. Il était dans sa propre époque désormais, il deviendrait fou s'il s'obstinait à y repenser. Voldemort était toujours ici.

« Juste différent, » esquiva-t-elle. Il haussa les épaules dans un élan de compassion

« Les gens changent, » dit-il d'une voix douce. Il avait changé, et il avait espéré que Tom ne changerait pas. Il avait tant espéré... et pourtant Voldemort semblait toujours exister et par Salazar qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire mal, comme s'il s'était pris un pic de glace dans l'estomac. A moins que l'univers de Tom fût devenu un monde alternatif, si de telles choses existaient seulement.

Peut-être qu'il y aurait un autre lui, qui vivrait avec ses parents. Tom serait sans doute le Ministre de la Magie d'ici ses trente ans. Les lèvres de Harry se retroussèrent vers le haut. Zevi Prince serait bien entendu un Maître des potions voyageant à travers le monde pour frimer avec ses capacités incroyables. Il laissa le fil de ces refléxions se perdre. Il ne pouvait pas s'attarder sur ce sujet. Il n'en avait pas la possibilité. Mais il fallait maintenant que son cœur acceptât d'obéir aux aspects logiques de son esprit.

« J'imagine, » acquiesça Hermione, en l'examinant du regard.

Avant, cela l'aurait amené à être mal à l'aise et à vouloir tout lui dire, mais après avoir été l'objet de l'intensité des regards scrutateurs et troublants de Tom le fait que quelqu'un d'autre l'examinât semblait souffrir de la comparaison. Et voilà, il recommençait. Il pensait au passé. Mais c'était tellement difficile de s'y habituer. Il avait failli se diriger vers la table des Serpentards lorsqu'il était entré dans la Grande Salle, et les petites piques de Malfoy (Draco bien sûr) n'avaient fait que l'amuser. Il avait failli l'appeler Abraxas, parce que, vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient se ressembler !

Il mangea une autre bouchée de pâtes. La répartition était terminée, et avait amené son lot de nouvelles têtes dans chacune des maisons. Il se tordit les mains sur ses genoux, avec l'envie de faire quelque chose. Cela lui semblait étrange, d'être assis ici, irréel. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir cette impression et pourtant c'était le cas. Il regrettait presque de ne pas être de retour en 1943, ce qui était ridicule, car il avait passé le plus clair de son temps là-bas à chercher un moyen de revenir. Qui aurait pu deviner qu'il lui suffisait d'être touché par un sort de mort. Mais franchement, il avait ENFIN accepté sa place là-bas, et voilà que maintenant il était de retour, projeté sans ménagement dans sa propre époque.

Le destin avait une dent contre lui.

Une sacrée dent.

Ils finirent de manger, alors que Harry tentait de participer à la conversation autour de lui comme il pouvait. Dumbledore se leva pour parler.

Et une lueur blanche apparut et grossit au centre de la salle.

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés dessus, avec un mélange de terreur et de curiosité. Harry sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Cette lumière... c'était trop familier. Les voix qui en sortaient se faisaient plus fortes, comme un train à toute vitesse dans un tunnel.

« Tu es sûr que ça a marché ? » cette voix c'était Alphard.

- Serait-tu en train d'insinuer que Tom se serait trompé ? » Et là c'était Lestrange : aussi flagorneur que jamais. Il fut pris d'une étrange et soudaine envie d'éclater d'un rire hystérique lorsque cinq silhouettes se formèrent au milieu de la salle. Alphard Black. Cygnus Lestrange. Abraxas Malfoy. Zevi Prince. Tom Riddle. Tout le monde était bouche-bée.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » demanda Dumbledore.

Il vit Tom évaluer le vieil homme d'un coup d'oeil rapide, les lèvres se tordant légèrement à la vue de la robe de sorcier multicolore à motif de bourdon, puis laissa glisser son regard sur l'ensemble de la pièce avant de retourner son attention sur le Directeur.

« Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un, dit Tom. Harrison Evans. » Des murmures parcoururent la pièce. Harry se mordit la langue, l'héritier de Serpentard avait toujours eu le chic pour faire dans le théâtral. « Peut-être le connaissez-vous sous le nom de Harry Potter ? »

Tous les murmures s'arrêtèrent instantanément, ne laissant que le silence, et toutes les paires d'yeux se concentrèrent sur sa silhouette comme s'il avait une flèche lumineuse sur la tête. Il se dit qu'il pouvait aussi bien se lever et en faire une nouvelle officielle. Tom eut un sourire suffisant.

« Alors comme ça tu es toujours en vie finalement ? Dommage. Et je commençais à y croire vraiment. »

* * *

Harry sentit son visage laisser paraître un large sourire.

« Et nan, répondit-il, l'air songeur, tu n'es toujours pas amusant. Je laisserais tomber ton rêve de devenir comédien si j'étais toi... qu'est-ce que vous faites ici les gars ?

- On te cherchait, répondit Abraxas, ça manquait à Tom de voir ta belle petite gueule dans les parages et il a décidé qu'il devait partir te traquer. Du favoritisme flagrant, si tu veux mon avis... »

Harry haussa légèrement les sourcils en entendant cette explication. Tom leva les yeux au ciel en réponse. Le déjà large sourire de Harry s'agrandit encore.

« Ah, je le savais que je te manquerais ! » lança-t-il d'un ton malicieux.

- Je commençais à m'ennuyer, dit Tom, personne à envoyer à l'infirmerie. » Harry ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit.

« C'est arrivé une fois, » il se renfrogna. Tom fit un sourire satisfait.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » exigea de savoir Dumbledore, dont le ton arrivait à être à la fois défaillant et insistant. Harry se rendit compte en un éclair qu'ils se trouvaient en plein milieu de la Grande Salle.

« Harrison Evans est Harry Potter, expliqua Abraxas, et nous avons décidé de prendre exemple sur notre golden boy préféré et de partir en vacances futuristes, et dans son cas–

- Ne dit pas passériste, murmura Zevi, c'est même pas un mot ! »

- ... Passéristes, poursuivit Abraxas l'air content de lui. C'est le Choixpeau ? Excellent, j'imagine que vous pouvez nous trouver de la place dans les dortoirs des Serpentards ? »

Dumbledore fronça légèrement les sourcils, le pétillements de ses yeux brillant par son absence. Harry prit un moment pour regarder derrière lui à la table des Griffondors.

Ron semblait complètement sidéré, la peau d'une étrange teinte violacée. Hermione avait l'air stupéfait. Ses yeux furent attirés par Ginny, dont le regard était fixé sur celui de Tom dans une terreur absolue. Son visage était couleur de cendres. Harry eut un élan de compassion. Merde. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit possible, » dit le Directeur d'un ton ferme. Tom sourit, un sourire charmeur, glaçial.

« Peut-être que nous devrions chercher un logement ailleurs dans ce cas ? Demanda-t-il avec politesse. Pourquoi pas avec mon moi futur ? » Dumbledore pâlit aux insinuations et Harry fronça un peu les sourcils.

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu es ici Tom ? » demanda-t-il. Tom se contenta d'afficher un air innocent dans sa direction, avant que son expression ne se changeât et qu'il s'avançât à grands pas décidés. Harry sursauta lorsqu'il fut tiré d'un coup sec sur sa cravatte de Griffondor dans l'allée entre les tables. Tom le poussa vers le Choixpeau magique.

« Répartissez-le une nouvelle fois, » commanda-t-il. Le Choixpeau cligna des yeux en les regardant, autant que cligner des yeux fût possible pour un chapeau. Même si à vrai dire, Harry se dit que la plupart des chapeaux ne se mettaient pas à chanter ou à lire les penser non plus... « Griffondor, dit Tom. Vous vous fichez de moi. Sans rire, tu était donc vraiment le petit agneau du camp de la Lumière. »

« Je l'ai déjà réparti deux fois, geignit le Choixpeau. Je ne recommencerai pas. Il me donne mal à la tête. » Harry lança un regard noir aux autres Serpentards et ils effacèrent immédiatement toute trace de sympathie et de compréhension de leur visage.

« Eh bien contentez-vous de dire Serpentard, dit Tom d'un ton plat, et vous n'aurez même pas à vous approcher de son esprit tordu. »

« Mon esprit tordu ? Répondit-il avec tact, venant de toi ?

Griffondor, répondit Tom, comme s'il s'agissait d'un argument valide. J'imagine que c'est à cause de ce complexe du hér–

- Je n'ai pas un complexe du héros ! Insista-t-il.

- Si, dit Lestrange d'une voix sarcastique. Tu en as bien un. C'est pathétique.

- Quoi ? Harry pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, un sourire sur les lèvres. Comme toi?

- Je ne suis pas pathétique ! » siffla Cygnus.. Harry se contenta de sourire largement, observant comme l'autre était de plus en plus agité face à son insistence.

C'est ainsi que leur hébergement fut arrangé.

Enfin, après peut-être une demi-heure et deux ou trois tentatives avortées de faire retourner les élèves dans leurs dortoirs, la situation fut arrangée.

L'équipage de 1943 se vit attribuer des lits dans les dortoirs des Serpentards et des emplois du temps. Tom argua qu'il leur fallait six lits, et Harry refusa fermement d'être à nouveau réparti, ce qui mena Abraxas, Zevi et Alphard à échanger paris et gallions.

Enfin ils réussirent quand même à s'occuper de tous les détails officiels. Le corps des élèves, auparavant retenu par le personnel et la curiosité de voir comment les choses se dérouleraient, explosèrent en questions et discussions. Hermione lui avait assuré qu'il n 'échapperait pas à une discussion dans la salle commune – mais pour le moment elle devait s'occuper des première année dans le cadre de son rôle de préfète. De même que Ron. Les autre Weasleys devaient consoler une petite sœur désemparée. Harry se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas se joindre à eux.

« Est-ce que tu es vraiment LE Harrison Evans ? Lui demanda un Serpentard, dont il se souvenait vaguement comme étant Théodore Nott, de l'admiration dans la voix.

- Salut, » Harry dit avec gêne. Les Serpentards du présent étaient pour la plupart en train de les fixer tous du regard, se composant opinions et manipulations alors qu'ils essayaient de faire concorder cette nouvelle information dans un plan d'action.

« Mais ça veut dire que tu es _Tom Riddle_, murmura Nott, la lueur dans ses yeux le trahissant malgré sa posture prudente

- Serais-tu par hasard de la famille de Pollux Nott ? Tom demanda, à demi intéressé.

- C'est mon grand-père, » dit Nott. Tom acquiesça de la tête.

- Mm, tu lui ressemble, se borna-t-il à dire.

- Potter ne peut pas être la même personne que Harrison Evans ! Pansy Parkinson s'exclama, plutôt stupidemment de l'avis de Harry. « Evans est un peu... » elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin, une touche de couleur apparaissant sur ses joues.

- Je t'assure qu'il s'agit bien de lui, dit Tom d'un ton peu amène. Parkinson c'est bien cela ? » Parkinson baissa les yeux, en signe de soumission. Harry soupira. Tom n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé Cassius, le grand-père de la jeune fille.

« Est-ce que tu peux attendre une nuit avant de constituer ton petit empire ? Sérieux. Tu a un sacré complexe de supériorité, dit-il

- Ce n'est pas un complexe de supériorité s'il est effectivement meilleur, Cygnus lui répondit sèchement, sur la défensive. En tout cas, il est meilleur que toi. Tom, je t'en prie laisse-moi apprendre à Evans le sens du respect ! »

Tom sembla vaguement amusé. Harry rit, laissant paraître une certaine cruauté dont il était sûr qu'elle lui venait de l'héritier de Serpentard.

« Ô, être supérieur, s'exclama-t-il, moqueur, je t'implore de me laisser apprendre quelques tours à Lestranges. Je pourrais même lui trouver des biscuits pour chien et un collier : ce serait tellement mignon ! » il papillona des cils. Cygnus semblait furieux, Zevi, Abraxas et Alphard étaient au contraire clairement hilares.

« Franchement, qu'est-ce que ça fait plaisir de te revoir parmi nous Harry, » dit Alphard.

Harry secoua la tête.

L'interrogatoire se poursuivit.

Bien plus tard, après que les professeurs eurent lourdement insisté, les Serpentards (passés et présents) se dirigèrent vers les cachôts alors que Harry s'en alla vers la tour. Maintenant qu'il s'était remis de sa surprise, son estomac commençait à se tordre à l'idée de ce que ses amis penseraient.

Il n'avait pas encore fait les présentations entre les groupes du passé et du présent, et pour être honnête, il avait dans l'idée qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une mauvaise chose du tout. Pour lui ils pouvaient aussi bien rester séparés et ne jamais réellement se parler. Bien sûr ce serait génial s'ils pouvaient s'entendre... mais il avait de gros doutes à ce sujet.

Le silence se fit soudain lorsqu'il passa par le portrait, tout cela pour se retrouver confronté aux visages sinistres et inquisiteurs de la plupart des Griffondors. Ginny était sur le canapé, entourée par les bras de Fred et George. Il ressentit un nouvel élan de culpabilité.

« Salut les gars, il se prépara mentalement.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu aurais oublié de mentionner Harry ? »

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre qui aura je l'éspère, réussi à vous mettre l'eau à la bouche. Je devrais pouvoir publier le deuxième d'ici deux ou trois jours. Et si vous voyez une faute d'orthographe ou de grammaire, n'hésitez-pas à me le faire remarquer! Je me relis, mais je suis loin de tout voir!


	2. Chapter 2

Et le deuxième chapitre pour vous! Ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous appréciez, et merci pour les reviews! Sachant bien évidemment que tout le mérite de cette histoire revient à son auteur original, je ne fais que traduire, et ne peux que vous enjoindre à la lire en anglais si vous le pouvez ;-)

à Drougael: merci ^^ Je dois avouer que la correction orthographique est quelque chose qui me tient à coeur, et que j'essaie toujours d'avoir un français le plus irréprochable possible. Personne n'est parfait, je sais que je fais des erreurs comme tout le monde, mais j'essaierai toujours d'avoir un français de la meilleure qualité possible ^_^

Sur ce, enjoy!

* * *

Harry parla à s'en briser la voix.

Il leur raconta l'attaque du détraqueur, comment il s'était évanoui en ayant l'impression que son âme lui était arrachée et comment il aterrit sans douceur sur Tom et sur son chaudron un instant plus tard et environ cinquante ans en arrière.. Il leur raconta comment il avait été réparti à Serpentard, bien qu'il eût plaidé contre et il leur parla de la curiosité impitoyable de l'héritier de Serpentard, qui avait fini par les envoyer tous les deux à l'infirmerie la nuit d'Halloween.

Il survola nombre de disputes et de conversations tard dans la nuit (qui étaient dûes en partie à ses cauchemars qui le réveillaient) et mentionna qu'il reconnaissait que peut-être la magie noire n'était pas aussi purement maléfique qu'il avait pu se l'imaginer.

La plupart des Griffondors le regardaient, muets de stupeur et d'indignation mais il s'exprima avant qu'ils eussent le temps de donner voix à leur sentiment de trahison. Il eut un léger sourire sur les lèvres quand il rapporta plusieurs 'débats' explosifs sur la question de la pureté du sang, et la manière dont il avait finalement réussi à convaincre Tom qu'il était peut-être vrai que pureté du sang n'était pas synonyme de supériorité. Il conclut qu'il était également plus prudent de mentionner que Tom l'avait persuadé du fait que les nés-moldus devraient vraiment apprendre quelques bases de la culture et des traditions du monde des sorciers avant d'arriver sur leurs grands chevaux et de se plaindre à propos de tout.

Selon lui, chacun y trouvait sa part.

Hermione avait pris un air pensif en entendant cette suggestion, les yeux brillant de son éternelle curiosité intellectuelle. Il eut un petit sourire satisfait dirigé vers personne en particulier, sachant que Tom serait bientôt assailli des questions que Hermione se ferait un devoir de lui poser à propos de son opinion sur la question. Oh pas tout de suite, non, mais à un moment ou à un autre ces deux-là se retrouveraient en plein débat. C'était pratiquement inévitable. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que Tom serait gentil avec elle. Même s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

Il mentionna brièvemment le reste de l'année, se contentant d'expliquer qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés et que non, les rumeurs étaient fausses et qu'il n'était pas secrètement l'amant du jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'arrêta subitement, avant de hausser les épaules.

"C'est à peu près tout, conclut-il.

- Il reste Tom Riddle, dit Ginny qui semblait tendue. Harry, moi aussi je lui ai accordé ma confiance et regarde où ça m'a menée! Il peut être charmant mais c'est un salaud!

- Un salaud fini, renchérit Harry. Quand il en a envie." Elle sembla surprise qu'il lui concédât ce point.

"Dans ce cas comment peux-tu être ami avec lui? demanda Fred, les bras croisés. Si c'est un tel connard. Enfin, voyons – pense à ce qu'il a fait à ma soeur!

- Ce n'était pas lui, dit Harry par réflexe. Ça ne lui est pas encore arrivé.

- Harry..., soupira Hermione d'un ton désespéré

- Je ne suis pas en train de me voiler la face!" poursuivit-il rapidement, la fixant du regard. Elle semblait sceptique, mais à son grand soulagement n'insista pas sur le sujet.

"Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est obligé de l'apprécier, n'est-ce pas?" finit par demander Ron.

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents.

Il se traîna dans la Grande Salle tôt se matin-là: il était sept heures du matin et le petit-déjeuner était servi. Il l'était de sept heures à neuve heure le matin. Les cours commençaient à neuf heures dix.

Aucun de ses amis de Griffondor n'était levé, mais ce n'était pas là chose surprenante. Harry aussi dormait jusque tard avant, et ce serait encore le cas s'il le pouvait, il était un lève-tôt à cause des habitudes ancrées chez lui (par les Dursley) et de l'insomnie plus que par choix.

Il entra dans la Grande Salle et vit que Snape et Flitwick étaient à la table des professeurs, tandis que la salle était en majorité vide à l'exception de Serdaigles éparpillés, de deux ou trois Poufsouffles, d'un groupe de première année Griffondors surexcités et sur les nerfs et de quelques Serpentards.

Y compris ses Serpentards.

Enfin, pas les siens. Mais de son époque. Merde. Pas son époque à lui. Le passé : c'est tout ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

Tom et Zevi étaient parmi eux. Zevi était tout bonnement un lève-tôt, il le savait, mais Tom dormait tout à fait normalement quand il en prenait la peine. Evidemment, Tom avait tendance à avoir trop à faire pour dormir avec ses expériences complètement folles et ses manipulations menées de front, mais lorsqu'il dormait il avait le sommeil paisible. Ce qui voulait donc dire qu'il était réveillé à cause de Harry. Il s'arrêta un instant pour se demander s'il avait l'obligation de s'asseoir seul à la table des lions, puis se dirigea à la droite de Tom où il s'installa.

"Café?" Tom sourit avec suffisance. Il prit la tasse, un peu réveillé par l'odeur alléchante de la cafféine. C'était à la température idéale. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer la magie.

"Mon héros, murmura-t-il, avalant une grande gorgée.

- Et moi qui pensais que tu tiendrais une phrase avant de m'insulter," dit Tom, pince-sans-rire. Harry fit un sourire, content de son effet. "Toujours aussi mal dormi alors?" continua l'héritier de Serpentard sur un ton plus sérieux.

Le sourire s'effaça, remplaçé par un haussement d'épaule alors qu'il continuait de boire sa boisson favorite... à part le jus de mangue que faisaient les elfes de maison d'Abraxas : il était à se damner. Il remarqua que Snape et Flitwick avaient tous les deux les yeux rivés sur eux trois.

"Eh ben, ça me manquait le bavardage du petit-déjeuner qui se transforme en inquisition, tu ne peux pas savoir," il fit remarquer avec sarcasme. Zevi s'étrangla sur ses céréales et ses morceaux de banane coupée.

"Bien sûr que ça t'as manqué, répondit Tom vicieusement. Ça te donne l'occasion de passer du temps avec _moi_." Harry fit un petit sourire amusé.

"De toute évidence Tom, c'est EXACTEMENT ce que je voulais dire, dit-il d'une voix traînante. Ça ce n'est pas juste la voix de ton égo ridiculement démesuré." Tom rit.

"Cinquante ans de différence n'ont donc rien fait pour te soigner de ton insolence? répondit-il, et il avait quelque chose dans la voix qui aurait pu passer pour de l'affection chez n'importe qui d'autre que Tom. "J'aurais cru que tu aurais grandi un peu.

- Et te priver de la stimulation mentale que te procure mes insultes? Jamais! Tu t'ennuierais à mourir, rétorqua Harry

- Je suis sûr que je trouverais quelque chose pour me divertir si tu décidais que le respect n'était pas un objectif hors d'atteinte pour toi," Tom haussa les sourcils. Il n'avait pas l'air agacé cependant.

"Nan, décida Harry après refléxion, souriant de toutes ses dents. J'ai dans l'idée que c'est vraiment un objectif hors d'atteinte pour moi.

- Ou du moins c'est ce que tu as trouvé comme excuse," commenta Zevi. Son sourire s'agrandit. Tom secoua la tête.

"Rappelle-moi pourquoi je te supporte déjà?

- Parce que je suis génial, dit Harry sans hésiter, avant de s'arrêter un moment. Et puis tu n'arrive pas à m'assassiner. Mais surtout parce que je suis génial. Évidemment.

- Évidemment," dit Tom, même si Harry sentit son regard se poser sur lui avec une intensité inquiétante à ces mots.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux.

Ron et Hermione entrèrent quelques temps plus tard, les yeux cherchant à la table des Griffondors avant de se tourner soudain vers l'endroit où il était avec les Serpentards.

Tom les observait, de façon à les évaluer. Harry était certain qu'il était en train de tout cataloguer à leur sujet, perturbant par la manière dont il ressemblait à un Sherlock Holmes quand il faisait cela. Ses meilleurs amis hésitèrent un instant, avant que l'insatiable soif de connaissance de Hermione (qui était presque aussi forte que celle de Tom) ne prît le dessus et qu'elle trainât Ron par la manche dans sa direction. Les autres Serpentards se turent complètement.

"Salut Harry, on t'a cherché dans la salle commune mais tu étais déjà parti, se lança Hermione, nerveuse et ne sachant pas si elle devait ignorer les Serpentards ou non. Euh, McGonagall m'a demandé de te donner ton emploi du temps." Elle lui passa la feuille et il la prit avec un sourire.

"Merci Hermione," dit-il. Il examina brièvemment l'emploi du temps, sans prêter attention au fait qu'il pouvait sentir Tom se pencher au dessus de son épaule pour le lire. Elle ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour parler, mais fut interrompue dans la foulée.

"Alors c'est toi Hermione, songea Tom à voix haute, comme s'il n'était pas déjà parfaitement au courant, les yeux se relevant de l'emploi du temps de Harry. Et tu es Ron Weasley?" Tom lança un rapide coup d'oeil à Ron, ses lèvres se courbant légèrement. "Les meilleurs amis de Harry.

- C'est bien ça ouais, répondit Ron avec quelque agressivité.

- Tom Riddle," Tom tendit une main aux doigts fins pour la leur serrer. Ron ne bougea pas, alors Hermione lui serra la main avec hésitation, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement lorsque Tom effleura de ses lèvres le dos de sa main dans une salutation typique des Sang-pur.

Harry fut tout de suite méfiant.

Ron commença à s'empourprer.

"Voici Zevi Prince, Abraxas Malfoy, Cygnus Lestrange et Alphard Black, les présenta Tom.

- Un plaisir, sans aucun doute," salua sans difficulté Alphard. Harry aperçut cependant la légère grimace qui perçait aux coins des lèvres du Black, même s'il le cachait.

- Granger? Demanda Abraxas. Est-ce que tu serais de la famille des Dagworth-Granger?" Le silence se fit pendant un moment.

"Je suis une né-moldue, dit Hermione d'une voix fière, le menton légèrement relevé.

- Ô joie, marmonna Lestrange, Evans est un Griffondor et en plus c'est un amoureux des sang-de-bourbe. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en doutais?" Harry plissa les yeux avec irritation.

- La ferme Lestrange, gronda Ron, elle vaut dix fois plus que le sorcier que tu ne sera jamais!

- J'en connais un qui a un petit faible," chantonna Lestrange avec une satisfaction mielleuse. Harry sentait clairement les yeux de Tom qui l'observait et il faillit froncer les sourcils

"J'en connais un–, commença-t-il, la voix mordante.

- Allons, allons Lestrange, Tom interrompit de son ton charmeur. Restons polis, que dirait donc ta mère face à un tel manque flagrant de decorum?" Lestrange regarda Tom, surpris, puis s'arrêta net de parler, se mettant à rougir. Hermione observait Tom avec une expression de légère confusion.

D'accord, maintenant Harry était définitivement méfiant.

"Excusez-moi," dit-il d'un ton sec. Et merde. Il ne pouvait donc pas avoir droit à une seule journée tranquille avant que sa vie n'allât à vau l'eau? Il savait d'avance qu'il serait difficile de concilier sa vie en tant que Harry Potter et celle en tant que Harrison Evans, mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ce serait aussi grave dès le premier jour!

"Non, non, Tom fit un geste négligeant de la main. Toi et tes amis pouvez vous asseoir, dit-il poliment, avant de faire un clin d'oeil. Vous pourrez nous raconter tous les ragots sur Potter."

Harry savait pertinamment qu'il faisait semblant d'un bout à l'autre et il savait que Tom savait qu'il savait. Hermione avait l'air incertain, mais heureusement n'était pas tout à fait convaincue. Ron affichait une expression désagréable.

"Pas la peine, dit le roux, aussi aimablement qu'il le pouvait dans les circonstances. On se verra plus tard, ça marche Harry?

- Ouais, parfait, je vous rejoins dans une seconde," dit-il.

Harry attendit jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent assis à la table de Griffondor avant de lancer un regard noir aux Serpentards, et à Tom en particulier.

"Quoi?" demanda le jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres en toute innocence, les yeux brillants.

"Tu sais quoi, répondit-il. Quoi que tu soit en train de manigancer, je jure devant dieu que tu ferais mieux de laisser mes amis en dehors de ça.

- Il serait presque menaçant vous ne trouvez pas?" demanda Tom aux autres, sans se presser. Harry grinça des dents, frustré.

- Je suis sérieux." Tom leva les yeux vers lui, tête penchée sur le côté avec un air de prédateur clairement visible.

"J'avais compris," répondit-il. Harry écrasa sa tasse de café sur la table, et se leva pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione. En un instant Tom avait attrapé son poignet, juste assez fermement pour que la pression lui fût inconfortable.

- Détends-toi, veux-tu? Tes petits lionceaux n'ont rien à craindre de moi. Eux ne m'intérèssent pas, et les mutiler ne m'est en aucune façon utile, à part pour me procurer un divertissement temporaire.

- Et c'est censé me rassurer? demanda-t-il, un sourcil levé.

- Sur mon honneur de scout, le prodige. Maintenant va-t-en et prend des nouvelles de tes amis. Je te verrais en Défense."

- Tom relâcha son poignet, et lui fit mal un instant lorsqu'il lui perça la peau d'un ongle, faisant apparaître une goutte de sang.

"Tu sais, tu n'es pas boy scout non plus," dit Harry.

Tom se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire suffisant.

Par Salazar. Il n'avait aucune chance.

* * *

Et voili voilou, le troisième chapitre devrait arriver encore d'ici trois jours. Je vais essayer d'établir un rythme régulier de publication, même s'il est tout à fait possible que j'aie à retarder un chapitre (mes études sont très intenses et mes concours approchent à grand pas). héhé :P


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3, te voilà! Vous aurez certainement remarqué que je garde les versions anglaises pour les noms des personnages (même si je traduis tout le reste). J'éspère que vous me pardonnerez ce petit caprice de ma part, mais pour vous aider sachez que le Professeur Sprout n'est autre que Chourave. Je pense que tous les autres sont assez évidents (Umbridge/Ombrage, Lavender/Lavande) mais dites-le moi si je me trompe ^^

ps: vous remarquerez également que les discours d'Umbridge/Ombrage sont fortements inspirés par la traduction française des livres, car il s'agissait des discours originaux dans la fanfiction en anglais. J'avais d'abord effectué ma propre traduction, mais me suis dis que ce serait plus logique comme ça!

après cette note d'auteur indéçamment longue, have fun!

* * *

Ron et Hermione, de même que le reste des Griffondors, le regardèrent avec circonspection lorsqu'il s'assit ; il avait toujours sa tasse de café entre les mains.

"Désolé pour ça, murmura-t-il, ne faites pas attention à eux... ils sont..."

"Des mangemorts en couche-culotte?" proposa Ron. Harry lança un regard lourd de sens vers le rouquin, avant de lui décocher un large sourire narquois, reconnaissant la véracité de sa remarque.

"Et plutôt caractériels."

Ils continuaient de le fixer du regard. Comme tous les autres; sauf quand ils n'avaient pas le regard rivé sans discrétion aucune sur les voyageurs temporels. Snape et Dumbledore étaient particulièrement déterminés à les observer sous toutes les coutures. Snape avait forcé sur son visage une expression de neutralité innébranlable, refusant de céder à la moindre émotion qui eût révélé ses pensées les plus profondes si elle avait été visible. Des yeux d'un noir profond étaient fixés sur lui de façon soutenue, observation qui n'était entrecoupée que des plus brefs coups d'oeil dans la direction de Tom ou de Zevi.

Harry essaya de profiter de son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Ron et Hermione du mieux qu'il put malgré l'intense examen. Il commençait pourtant à avoir les nerfs à vif. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre le début des cours. Ce qui, comme il s'en rendit très vite compte, n'était pas peu dire.

Une femme courtaude, toute en rose et ressemblant à un crapaud s'était entre-temps levée de son siège à la table des professeurs, réclamant le silence. Au petit-déjeuner. Personne ne faisait de discours au petit-déjeuner, même s'il supposait que le cours normal du festin de la rentrée avait été précipité la veille au soir, alors cette femme n'en avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion. Mais quand même. Pour qui se prenait-elle à faire des discours? C'était le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, c'était obligé. Ce qu'elle avait à dire pouvait sûrement attendre son premier cours, non?

Qui, le hasard faisant bien les choses, était le premier cours de la journée. Griffondors et Serpentards. Pourquoi s'obstinait-on donc à mettre ces deux maisons-là ensemble pour les matières les plus susceptibles de faire des étincelles? Défense, potion, cours de vol... on eût dit que quelqu'un cherchait délibéremment à créer de la friction. Il soupira doucement tandis que tout le monde se taisait dans la salle, assez perplexe.

"Hahem, toussa le professeur, un sourire mielleux aux lèvres. Eh bien, je dois dire que c'est un plaisir de revenir à Poudlard, d'avoir l'occasion de voir de si joyeux petits camarades, sa voix se fit plus ferme, un changement à peine perceptible. Même s'il semblerait que certaines procédures aient changé." Son regard passa nerveusement sur les voyageurs temporels. "J'ai hâte de tous vous connaître et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons vite de très bons amis!" elle souriait. Certains élèves détournèrent enfin leur regard de Harry, par bonheur, et échangèrent sans vraiment se cacher des sourires niais et qui révélaient leurs dents.

"Je veux bien être amie avec elle du moment qu'elle ne m'oblige pas à porter son cardigan, murmura Parvati à Lavender, et elles pouffèrent toutes les deux d'un rire silencieux.

Le Ministère de la Magie a toujours accordé une importance primordiale à l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et des jeunes sorciers. Les quelques dons que vous avez pu recevoir à votre naissance ne se révéleraient pas d'une très grande utilité si une instruction attentive ne se chargeait pas de les cultiver et de les affiner. L'ancien savoir dont la communauté des sorciers est l'unique dépositaire doit être transmis aux nouvelles générations, si nous ne voulons pas qu'il se perde à jamais. Le trésor de la connaissance magique amassé par nos ancêtres doit être conservé, enrichi, bonifié, par ceux qui sont appelés à la noble mission de l'enseignement.

Umbridge s'arrêta et inclina légèrement la tête en direction des autres professeurs, qui ne montrèrent aucun signe qu'ils souhaitaient lui rendre la pareille. Harry vit McGonagall et Sprout échanger un regard lourd de sens, et jeta un coup d'oeil à Tom dont le visage était indéchiffrable. Le crapaud poursuivit.

"Chaque directeur, chaque directrice de Poudlard a apporté quelque chose de nouveau en accomplissant la lourde tâche de gouverner cette école historique, et c'est ainsi qu'il doit en être car l'absence de progrès signifie la stagnation puis le déclin. Mais le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé pour autant."

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Oh non. Ron semblait déjà somnoler, les joues glissant sur ses paumes qui retenaient son visage. Hermione avait l'air indigné. Les élèves se mirent tous à murmurer entre eux, sauf ceux dont le regard restait voilé. Elle continua à déblatérer des paroles du même ordre.

"... la volonté de préserver ce qui doit être préservé, d'améliorer ce qui doit être amélioré, et de tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confrontés à des pratiques dont l'interdiction s'impose."

Elle s'assit. Dumbledore applaudit, puis les professeurs et les élèves. Harry ressentit un élan de haine et de dégoût lui monter dans la poitrine à l'encontre de la femme toute habillée de rose. Ron sembla revenir subitement parmi eux, attention rétablie, tandis que le petit-déjeuner continuait, bien qu'il n'y eût plus beaucoup de temps pour manger.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire? marmonna-t-il en mâchant son bacon. Vous avez compris un mot de ce qu'elle a dit vous? C'était sans aucun doute le discours le plus ennuyeux que j'aie jamais entendu et j'ai grandi avec Percy.

- Je pense que c'était l'idée, dit Harry à voix basse, l'air sombre. Il est bien connu que les élèves ne sont généralement pas très attentifs." Pendant un moment ils le regardèrent comme s'il lui était soudain poussé une seconde tête. Il prit conscience qu'un an auparavant il aurait déconnecté pendant tout le discours, le considérant comme du verbiage inintéressant.

"Ce que ça veut dire Ronald, expliqua Hermione, les dents serrées mais apparemment prise de court, c'est que le Ministère se mêle des affaires de Poudlard."

Lui, Ron et Hermione se tenaient à l'extérieur de la salle de Défense. Les élèves, qui produisaient un fond sonore de murmures, se turent lorsque les voyageurs temporels approchèrent.

Tom semblait plutôt lugubre, même si Harry se dit qu'il se l'imaginait peut-être, ou qu'il était en train de projeter sur Tom son propre état d'esprit. Tom n'avait pas autant de raisons pour détester Umbridge, elle semblait partager son opinion au sujet de l'exclusivité de la magie. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pendant un instant, mais avant qu'ils eussent pu parler cette respiration bruyante, cette voix irritante s'éleva pour les appeler à entrer dans la salle de classe. Tom se pencha vers lui et lui attrapa le bras, puis le tira brusquement vers le côté 'Serpentard' de la salle de classe. Cela ne sembla pas plaire à Ron. Harry haussa les sourcils. Umbridge les observait tous les deux, lèvres pincées.

Il alla quand même s'asseoir avec Tom, fait lourd de sens ce dont il avait parfaitement conscience, mais il s'assura qu'ils seraient proches du centre de la pièce et appela Ron et Hermione à s'installer à son autre côté. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si leur air signalait qu'ils étaient soulagés de ne pas avoir été abandonnés ou déconcertés d'être si près des serpents. Les lèvres de Tom se retroussèrent un peu dans son amusement qui était mêlé de quelque chose d'autre.

"Veuillez poser vos baguettes," demanda Umbridge, alors qu'elle agitait sa courte baguette en direction du tableau. _Défense contre les forces du mal; retour aux principes de base_.

Harry faillit grogner à haute voix. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air arrogant ou quoi, mais il avait déjà passé ses BUSEs, il s'était entrainé énormément pendant un an, il n'avait ni l'envie ni le besoin de revenir sur les principes de base. Les cours auraient été quelque peu monotones de toutes façons, cela signifiait juste qu'ils auraient droit à un autre cours digne de l'Histoire de la Magie, sans la possibilité de faire un somme.

Des livres écrits par Slinkhard furent distribués, et des objectifs de cours apparurent sur le tableau. Il survola le texte sans grand enthousiasme. Tom affichait un air de dédain sur son visage, qui pour être à peine perceptible n'en était pas moins éloquant. Harry avait dans l'idée que le jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait même pas envie de toucher leur livre, sans parler de l'étudier.

"Je veux que vous lisiez le premier chapitre, Principes de base à l'usage des débutants. Il ne sera pas nécessaire de bavarder."

On entendit le bruissement des pages; il échangea un regard avec Tom. Ni lui, ni Harry, ni à sa stupéfaction, Hermione, n'avaient fait mine de commencer le travail demandé. Il ne pensait pas avoir jamais vu Hermione refuser de lire un livre lorsque cela lui était demandé. La situation était critique.

Sa meilleure amie gardait les yeux rivés sur le professeur, la main levée. Le silence était absolu. Tom était penché en arrière, étudiant le rat de bibliothèque des yeux. Il semblait satisfait, en vrai Serpentard, de se contenter d'observer, au moins pour le moment, comment les choses allaient évoluer. Harry prit une voie différente. Une mauvaise certes, mais après la matinée qu'il avait passé dans la nervosité, la cible de regards insistants, victime de discours soporifiques, son humeur était plus que mise à mal.

"Pendu?" demanda-t-il à Tom en lui tendant une plume. Les yeux d'Umbridge se braquèrent sur lui. Tom lui lança un regard reprobateur, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une hilarité mal cachée. Le reste des élèves s'immobilisèrent tous, avides d'observer la tempête qui s'annonçait, trouvant cela beaucoup plus intéressant à étudier que les man... non, on ne pouvait même pas leur donner le nom de manuels... les arbres assassinés devant eux.

"Mr Potter, commença Umbridge, douceureuse.

Professeur, lui répondit-il, ton plaisant alors qu'il lui coupait la parole. Le regard qu'elle lui portait se durcit. Ses Serpentards semblaient à la fois deséspérés et des plus amusés. Hermione avait les yeux écarquillés, main toujours levée, immobile.

"Y a-t-il un problème?" demanda le professeur, avec une trace évidente d'énervement dans la voix. Il étira paresseusement les lèvres en un sourire carnassier.

"Aucun problème professeur, pourquoi cela?

- Vous n'êtes pas en train de lire, déclara-t-elle. Le texte est-il trop difficile pour vous?

- Oui professeur, répondit-il sans se faire attendre. Je n'arrive pas à dépasser le stade du tournage de pages, professeur. Chaque fois que j'essai je suis pris d'un sentiment léthargique d'épuisement, de désespoir, comme si j'étais condamné : ça n'a aucun intérêt et c'est tellement ennuyeux vous comprenez. Mon instinct de conservation m'empêche de suivre vos instructions, car il se rend compte que la vaine incompétence de Slinkhard ne pourrait que me mener au suicide."

Ron avait une expression sur le visage qui semblait indiquer qu'il pensait que Harry avait perdu la raison. La majorité de la classe essayait d'étouffer des ricanements. Umbridge semblait lutter contre une envie de meurtre.

"Retenue," dit-elle d'un ton sec. Harry écarquilla les yeux, l'image de l'innocence.

"Pourquoi donc professeur? Je ne faisais que répondre à votre question. Je croyais que vous deviez nous aider!

- Pour insolence, cracha-t-elle

- Ah oui, ça, songea-t-il tout haut, d'un ton joyeux. J'imagine que c'était plutôt grossier de ma part. Ne le prenez pas personnellement. On m'a dit qu'il s'agissait de mon état naturel. Enfin, vous pouvez toujours le prendre personnellement..., il prit le livre pour la première fois. Mais vraiment, vous n'êtes pas obligée. Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir parce que vous êtes assez stupide pour ne pas savoir faire la différence entre de la merde et un manuel. J'ai entendu dire que la formation des professeurs du ministère est épouvantable... est-ce qu'ils ont une formation en fait?" il s'arrêta, laissant son regard balayer la classe. "Est-ce que quelqu'un sait?

-Une semaine de retenue, continua Umbridge, les narines dilatées. Comment osez-vous– " bredouilla-t-elle avant de reprendre son souffle, probablement pour se calmer. Lisez tous le premier chapitre. La prochaine personne qui parlera pourra se joindre à Mr Potter pour une semaine de retenue.

- Potter Evans, corrigea-t-il, faisant mine d'être serviable.

- Deux semaines!" cria-t-elle d'une voix stridente. La classe etouffait son amusement, dans leur manche et les arbres assassinnés. Harry pencha la tête en arrière, croisa les bras, silencieux.

Il ne toucha pas au livre.

Et le cours se passa.

Victoire.


	4. Chapter 4

Fiouuh! Et voilà, dès qu'on se dit qu'on pourra maintenir un certain rythme, la vie vous fout une baffe en pleine joue pour vous rappeler que non, vraiment, faut pas abuser quand même! Avoir suffisament de temps pour publier tous les trois jours? Tu rêves ma cocotte! Tiens, du boulot comme ça tu seras obligée de remettre ce projet à plus tard!

... Tout ça pour vous dire que je suis désolée de publier avec deux jours de retard... J'ai eu un jeudi et un vendredi un peu chargés, et de ce fait ai dû revoir mes priorités... Mais voici quand même le chapitre 4! (il est assez court, comme le 5 d'ailleurs, mais après cela ils ont tendance à s'allonger)

ps: j'ai finalement décidé de traduire 'golden boy' par... 'golden boy'. Honnêtement, impossible de trouver un équivalent décent, et il semblerait que tout le monde emploie ce terme de toutes façons. Je vais donc revenir sur les chapitre précédents et remettre 'golden boy' là où j'avais traduit comme je le pouvais.

Sinon, Lassa-Liam: ça me fait plaisir que tu trouve Harry drôle, un des points forts de cette fic (l'originale je veux dire) c'est que les interactions entre Tom et Harry sont pleines d'humour pince-sans-rire excellent, et j'avais très peur d'avoir du mal à retranscrire cet humour très particulier en français.

Heureusement que vous êtes là pour me soutenir dans vos reviews, voilà qui me motive à continuer ce projet!

;-P

* * *

Visage renfrogné, d'une humeur de chien, il parcourut le chemin familier vers la salle sur demande. Il avait laissé son entrainement de côté. Bloqué dans le passé, peu désireux de se mêler aux autres occupants de son dortoir, on finissait par chercher d'autres moyens de se divertir. Et il trouvait son entrainement divertissant. Lire n'était pas si terrible non plus lorsqu'il eut surmonté son allergie aux manuels scolaires; même s'il se doutait qu'il ne lirait jamais pour le plaisir. Quoi qu'il en fût, il ne laisserait plus jamais quelqu'un mourir pour lui. Plus d'autre Cédric. Il ne serait plus jamais aussi vulnérable. Et c'était également un excellent moyen de ne pas lancer des sorts sur tout le monde autour de lui... sur les lions... et les envoyer à l'infirmerie. En particulier une certaine Ginny Weasley. Comment osait-elle? Alors parce qu'il ne se baladait pas partout en criant à qui voulait l'entendre que les Serpentards étaient des ordures, il était maintenant du côté des ténèbres? Elle n'avait aucun droit de faire cela. Soit, elle avait une raison de ne pas aimer Tom, mais elle n'essayait même pas de donner une chance aux autres. Elle n'avait jamais donné une chance aux autres, à aucun d'entre eux. Et puis il y avait eu tout son discours sur comment il était en train de trahir la mémoire de ses parents en étant l'ami de leur meurtrier. Tom n'était pas Voldemort. Pas encore. Il avait l'opportunité d'essayer d'empêcher cela. Mais non! Il n'était qu'un traitre et un mangemort : est-ce qu'elle n'oubliait pas qui l'avait sauvée dans la Chambre des secrets? Par Salazar. Tout cela arrivait trop rapidement. Lorsque les fenêtres commencèrent à trembler dans leur encadrure il sut qu'il avait besoin de se calmer. L'entrainement pouvait l'y aider. Il avait le temps en attendant que Tom n'arrivât de toutes façons.

Cela ne servait jamais à rien de chercher Tom, ils finissaient toujours par se croiser à un moment ou à un autre. Comme il s'en était très vite rendu compte dans le passé, le vrai problème c'était d'éviter l'autre. Le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres savait toujours où le trouver. Ils finissaient souvent par simuler des combats, s'entrainer ensemble ou faire semblent de se battre en duel – même si tout le monde disait le contraire, ils faisaient semblant. Les autres n'arrivaient simplement pas à comprendre que parce qu'ils étaient pleins de hargne quand ils échangeaient des sortilèges cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient véritablement en train de se disputer. Honnêtement si leurs conflits devaient jamais atteindre une telle gravité... cela ne valait même pas la peine d'y penser. Avec le temps tout le monde avait fini par s'habituer à les voir se traîner l'un l'autre à l'infirmerie, couverts de sang et à moitié morts. C'était quelque chose d'étrangement grisant que de se battre en duel avec Tom. Cela le poussait dans ses retranchements, ce que bien peu d'autres choses pouvaient faire. Il avait probablement des tendances suicidaires. Pour être honnête il n'avait jamais fait beaucoup d'efforts à l'école. Il ne voulait pas attirer encore plus l'attention en ayant des meilleurs résultats que la moyenne, et il ne voulait pas voler la vedette à Hermione. Il pouvait déjà imaginer comment Tom exploserait s'il apprenait qu'il n'allait pas avoir que des O et des E. Tant pis.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en doutais?" Tom entra dans la salle sur demande d'une démarche tranquille, évitant sans problème le sortilège qu'il lui avait lancé instinctivement. Le connard aurait dû se douter qu'il valait mieux ne pas arriver sans prévenir. Une rangée de golems animés fut très vite détruite. Le mur derrière Tom était défiguré par une profonde balafre.

"Tu es voyant, répondit-il tandis qu'il laissait sa magie se calmer.

- Tu as découvert mon secret le plus noir, mon secret le mieux gardé: je risque de devoir te tuer.

- Ah bon? Et tu vas faire ça comment?" se moqua-t-il. Son ton désinvolte fit fronçer les sourcils à Tom.

- Continue comme ça et tu vas vite le découvrir," rétorqua-t-il. Harry se borna à lever les yeux au ciel. Il ne la lui avait jamais faite celle-là. Tom transforma le terrain d'entrainement en une réplique de la salle commune des serpents. Ils s'assirent tous les deux. Le silence s'installa un moment.

"Alors comme ça tu trouve que le nom de Lord Voldemort est ridicule? demanda Tom sur le ton de la conversation.

- J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque quand Abraxas m'a dit ça, admit-il.

- J'avais remarqué," Tom dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Un ange passa. "Vas-y, essaie donc?

- Hein?

- Pardon, corrigea Tom sans réfléchir. Si tu trouve que c'est un nom si ridicule, trouves-en donc un meilleur.

- Pourquoi faire? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai l'intention de devenir un psychopathe génocidaire," il haussa un sourcil. Tom lui lança un regard mauvais. Un homme moindre aurait battu en retraite. Il se contenta de lui lancer un sourire prédateur.

"On a fini?" demanda-t-il enfin, ne recevant pas de réponse. Tom plissa les yeux.

- Je jure que tu étais supportable avant, dit-il avec agacement. Tu as passé trop de temps avec les Griffondors.

- Je suis Griffondor. Regarde ma cravatte.

- Je vais la brûler cette satané cravatte, Tom murmura, l'air sombre.

- Je croyais que c'était la faute du Choixpeau?" commenta-t-il d'un ton égal. Le silence revint, pesant, lorsque Tom riva ses yeux sur lui.

"Je peux le brûler aussi si ça te fait plaisir?" dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Il ne répondit pas,j'en ai assez." Il fut quelque peu alarmé lorsque la baguette de Tom apparut au niveau de sa gorge. Il recula la tête d'un petit geste vif pour l'éloigner de la baguette à la surface polie. Comment est-ce que? Saleté de serpent aux mouvements vifs et imprévisibles. Il se renfonça sans le vouloir dans le fauteuil. Ouais, juste parce que Tom n'était pas si intimidant (pour lui en tous cas) cela ne voulait pas dire que cette position ne lui posait aucun problème. Il détestait l'infirmerie et avait franchement envie d'éviter d'y aller.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?" demanda-t-il avec prudence. Pourquoi toujours lui? Sa cicatrice brûlait douloureusement.

- Le Griffondor je pourrais tolérer – Salazar sait que ton complexe du héros est assez gros pour que tu y sois réparti. La sang-de-bourbe et le traitre à son sang encore une fois je m'y attendais. Mais alors ça? Pitié, dis-moi si je suis en train de perdre mon temps ici?

- Ça dépend de ce que tu cherches à accomplir?

- _Harry_.

- _Tom_," imita-t-il. L'expression de Tom était inimitable. S'il n'avait pas eu une baguette d'if pressée contre sa gorge il aurait pu en rire. Que se passait-il? Il n'était au courant qu'il avait fait quelque chose... intentionnellement... pour irriter son ainé Serpentard. Rien de plus que sa repartie habituelle en tous cas.

"Je ne suis pas venu ici pour m'associer au 'Golden Boy' de Dumbledore, ni au héros de la lumière. Soit tout ce que je savais n'était qu'une illusion, et sachant avec qui ta connection est reliée je doute de m'être trompé. Ce qui signifie... que quelque chose ne va pas.

- Tu penses que quelque chose ne va pas alors tu me fiche une baguette à la gorge? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

- Non, la baguette c'est parce que tu es un idiot qui a de la chance et la mauvaise habitude de me filer entre les doigts et de te sortir des situations génantes tout en évitant les questions.

- Tu es bien placé pour parler.

- Harry!

- Écoute, ça ne te regarde pas.

- Ça me regarde quand tes ruminations me donnent la migraine.

- Maintenant tu sais ce que je ressens... ça te dérangerais de retirer cette baguette maintenant?

- Aucun problème... dès que tu m'auras dis ce qui t'ennuie.

- Depuis quand ça t'interresse?

- Depuis que j'ai dû assister à tes funérailles. Organisée par le Ministère d'ailleurs.

- Aïe.

- Hmmm. Parle.

- Non.

- _Legilimens_." Satané Seigneur des Ténèbres.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5! Te voilà! Et maintenant que celui-ci est publié, moi je vais faire une sieste hein, je vous laisse profiter, mes chers lecteurs, et toujours merci pour votre soutien et vos reviews, je suis toujours contente d'en recevoir! ;-P

* * *

_(Point de vue de Tom)_

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent et leur couleur verte s'assombrit avec la douleur. C'était de sa faute, il n'avait qu'à pas être si insupportablement evasif. Il y avait une limite à ce qu'il pouvait supporter d'insolence. Une fille. Les cheveux roux. Elle criait. Une dizaine d'images défilèrent dans son esprit. Une Weasley. Ginny? C'était le nom de la fille? Il changea sa prise sur Harry, conscient que celui-ci ne pourrait le supporter que jusqu'à un certain point: il finirait par s'effondrer à un moment ou à un autre. Son visage était devenu pâle, sa peau habituellement hâlée avait l'apparence de la cire, et une couleur de cendre à cause de l'intrusion mentale. Il n'avait aucun remord. Il l'avait bien prévenu. Harry savait à quoi s'attendre. Un instant plus tard et le lien mental se désagrégea – noirci comme du goudron. Il laissa la connection s'effacer; scrutant le visage de Harry avec attention. Il y avait peut-être été un peu fort. Harry avait quelque chose de fragile, quelque chose d'innocent qui semblait en contradiction avec ses souvenirs comme avec son pouvoir. Le prétendu 'Golden boy' de Griffondor était loin d'être innocent, il le savait bien, mais il avait cette impression pourtant. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir protéger cette purété, ou de vouloir la détruire jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en restât que des ténèbres fascinantes. Relachant un soupir inaudible, il laissa glisser ses doigts de la poigne de fer qu'il avait maintenue sur les mèches de cheveu d'un noir de jais familier. Il allait tout de suite se réveiller. L'insupportable crétin ne restait jamais longtemps sur le tapis. Il ne savait même pas mourir correctement. C'était arrivé si tôt pourtant. Il n'avait pas envisagé le conflit qu'il avait perçu dans ces souvenirs avant une bonne semaine. Il semblait que les temps avaient changés, et il savait, quelque part dans un recoin de son esprit, que son homologue du présent en était responsable. Il ne se sentait pas coupable. Les yeux levés au ciel face à l'inconscience du jeune homme de plus petite stature, il s'accroupit.

Le feu qui se reflétait dans la pièce lui donnait une atmosphère quasi inquiétante. C'était calme et apaisant. L'obscurité que procurait les nombreuses ombres de la pseudo salle commune était particulièrement accueillante après avoir passé la journée dans la lumière du soleil présente dans les couloirs des étages supérieurs. On ne pouvait jamais se détendre, sachant qu'un regard, un charognard, était toujours là : tout prêt à fondre sur un moment de faiblesse comme un vautour sur un cadavre. Le sol donnait l'air d'être froid, glacial et délicieux, mais les pierres étaient chaudes. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait la magie. Non qu'il eût beaucoup d'expérience avec la chaleur du sol. Non, se dit-il avec un sourire carnassier, c'était pour les autres ça. Perdant patience, il vérifia comment allait Harry. Quand allait-il donc se réveiller? Pourquoi être patient quand on avait la capacité d'accelérer les choses?

"_Enervatum_."

A son honneur Harry fut immédiatement sur ses gardes, un sortilège au bout des lèvres. Il avait les yeux plissés de colère. Tom resta de marbre, un sourcil haussé.

"Ginny Weasley c'est bien ça? demanda-t-il.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça." La voix de Harry était sèche et très maîtrisée, il était furieux mais le cachait sous des couches de justice et de sainteté. Cela lui aurait peut-être un peu fendu le coeur s'il en avait eu un. C'était un vrai gâchis qu'un tel potentiel restât caché. Il avait été témoin des rares moments où le jeune homme avait dû faire appel à des sortilèges plus noirs: c'était un spectacle magnifique. Le côté de la lumière le menait à sa perte. Dumbledore, cet imbécile manipulateur, était en train de le mener à sa perte. C'était un fourchelangue pour l'amour de Salazar! N'était-ce pas là un signe? Il était insultant qu'il fût utilisé ainsi sans aucun scrupule. Tout le monde savait bien qu'il avait priorité sur tout – a fortiori sur un autre fourchelangue. Sans oublier que c'était avec lui qu'il avait une connection. Pas Dumbledore. Pas la sang-de-bourbe – et pas non plus un de ces crétins de Weasley. Lui. Cela n'avait-il pas une quelconque importance? Sans compter que si on passait outre son manque total de respect, Harry, il pouvait l'admettre, offrait une excellente compagnie... il était presque, était-il près à se l'admettre? Un ami. Il était même capable de converser intelligemment. Enfin, il fut un temps où il en était capable. Cet insupportable masque! Il semblait qu'à cette époque-ci Harry faisait montre une personnalité digne de la lumière, et parmi les pires qui fussent. Il se conduisait comme une éspèce d'Ecossais. Ses notes étaient médiocres, en gros il se conduisait comme le sauveur de la lumière. Ce n'était pas Harry. N'importe quel idiot pouvait le voir.

"J'avais tous les droits," retorqua-t-il. Il remarqua non sans quelque amusement la rage de Harry à ce commentaire. C'était chose intriguante que de l'observer, le jeune homme était une véritable énigme. Ses émotions qu'il affichait clairement à la vue de tous tenaient sans conteste de sa part Griffondor; mais la façon dont il les exprimait tenait uniquement de son côté Serpentard. La posture défensive, la voix hargneuse, les sifflements et la vengeance: une brûlure douce comme du chocolat fondu. Il voyait tellement de lui chez le jeune homme. Il avait tellement de potentiel. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il pouvait travailler sur ces dissentions. Si la lumière repoussait Harry, vers où pouvait-il se tourner à part les ténèbres? C'était brillant, et pourtant si simple. Bien sûr il devait faire attention à ne pas être impliqué de quelque façon que ce fût. Harry était extrémement loyal, mais s'il retirait cette loyauté, même en une seule occasion, elle était perdue à jamais. Parfois il se trouvait bien en mal de décider s'ils étaient des jumeaux séparés à la naissance (et Harry était évidemment le jumeau séparé, l'idée même d'être un Potter était révoltante) ou deux pôles opposés. Dans l'un et l'autre cas c'était un sujet fascinant à étudier de toutes façons. Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

"Tu vas vraiment laisser passer son manque de respect, ses mensonges?" demanda-t-il. Il était honnêtement curieux, mais il ne se plaignait pas non plus de l'effet domino que cela pouvait avoir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tom?" demanda Harry. Ses traits restaient soigneusement passifs, et il ne se permit qu'un léger tressaillement des lèvres.

"Il y a beaucoup de choses que je veux, certaines dont tu es parfaitement conscient.

- Ne fait pas ton timide. Ça ne te va pas.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'apprends pas dans ce cas," repliqua-t-il, sachant pertinemment que Harry ne donnerait jamais suite. Il était trop prudent, trop expérimenté pour se laisser avoir par un piège aussi allèchant. Non, avec Harry on ne jouait pas du tout de la même manière. Il fallait être plus subtil, agir avec beaucoup plus de finesse, et de façon beaucoup plus impitoyable. C'était paradoxal, mais avec eux tout était toujours paradoxal pas vrai? Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu lorsque Harry lui lança un coup d'oeil significatif, avent de prendre ses sacs et de s'éloigner. Ce qu'il y avait de mieux avec Harry? Aucun des deux n'avait à faire semblant.


	6. Chapter 6

Me revoilà en retard, éternellement en retard, telle un lapin blanc dans un smocking, tout inquiet et avec sa montre à gousset en main!

Du coup, pour me faire pardonner, vous avez deux chapitres aujourd'hui ;-) (Le fait que les chapitres sont courts joue un peu, hein, j'avoue)

yay!

* * *

Harry marchait le long du couloir familier qui menait à la salle commune de Griffondor en se mordillant la lèvre. Une migraine lui martelait le crâne. Tom lui donnait mal à la tête de toutes les façons possibles: littérale, figurée, métaphorique. Il était tellement... déroutant. Il était plus dangereux que Voldemort le serait jamais, une menace plus grande. Il était plus sain d'esprit, plus subtil, avait plus de génie. Et le pire dans tout cela? On pouvait oublier ce qu'il était. Il pouvait faire qu'on avait de l'affection pour lui. Harry pressa fermement ses paupières, il se sentait en équilibre instable. Il était légèrement tremblant lorsqu'il monta les marches circulaires menant au dortoir Griffondor. Son lit. Les rideaux écarlates, sa valise, son unique moyen d'être en toute tranquilité. Mais son lit n'était plus un havre de paix. Pas avec les rêves. Les cauchemars. Toutes les nuits. Avec un profond soupir il s'effondra sous la couverture, et ferma les rideaux autour de son lit d'un geste sec. La lumière de l'extérieur fut bloquée, donnant un peu de répit à ses yeux et à sa tête. La couverture était froide. Il retapa un peu les oreillers, sourcils froncés. Et puis il laissa ses paupières retomber.

* * *

Il se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin; très tôt. Il devait être dans les quatre heures du matin. Harry savait qu'il n'arriverait plus à dormir. Laissant échapper un soupir il sortit quelques vêtements, et se dirigea vers la salle sur demande.

* * *

"Tes amis te cherchent."

Harry tourna un peu la tête en entendant la voix familière de Zevi Prince. L'adolescent aux cheveux cendrés s'arrêta près lui, prenant un moment pour s'adosser sur le mur à son côté. Ils se trouvaient devant la salle de potion, les murs étaient rendus sinistres par les ombres qui les couvraient. L'hiver rendait toujours les cachôts plus sombres.

"Hmmm," fit-il en guise de réponse. Zevi lui décocha un sourire moqueur.

"Toujours aussi éloquent à ce que je vois.

- Tais-toi, Zevi," fit-il d'un ton cassant, même s'il n'en avait pas grand'chose à faire. Un ange passa.

- Vous semblez proches, remarqua Zevi.

- Nous le sommes, soupira-t-il. Ou en tout cas nous l'étions, je ne sais pas où nous en sommes maintenant.

- Tom va me tuer quand il saura que j'ai dis ça, mais ne prend pas tes distances avec eux, conseilla Zevi, ne montrant rien de ce qu'il pensait sur son visage.

- Tom? Demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans?" Zevi avait l'air un peu agacé maintenant.

"Ne sois pas si naïf Evans. Tu crois vraiment que mon sei- _Tom_; voygage dans le temps pour n'importe qui?" il haussa le ton. Harry releva brusuement la tête.

"J'imagine que tu ne peux pas préciser ta pensée?" demanda-t-il. Zevi avait toujours été son allié lors de ses luttes de pouvoir incessantes avec Riddle, peut-être à contrecoeur, mais quand même un allié. Malgré tout il choisirait toujours Tom si on devait en arriver là. Tous le choisiraient lui.

"Quoi! Et risquer de subir la colère de Tom? Tu veux rire," Zevy retorqua d'un ton sec, ainsi qu'il le pensait. La conversation s'arrêta lorsque des gens commencèrent à arriver pour le cours de potions – y compris Tom. Le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres les observa tous les deux de son regard perçant, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Zevi lui attrapa le bras avant de rejoindre les autres. "Fais attention quand même, d'accord?"

* * *

"Harry!" appela une voix derrière lui. Il tressailli intérieurement, puis s'arma de courage et se retourna.

"Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Prince?" demanda Tom, lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant lui. Il fit semblant de réflechir à la question.

"Non.

-Je vais aller voir Zevi alors," Tom soutint son regard pendant un moment, un défi dans les yeux. Il se contenta de hausser un sourcil, pour montrer qu'il avait reconnu un coup de bluff de la part future Seigneur des Ténèbres... puis Tom haussa les épaules et s'éloigna, et il pesta contre son complexe du héros. Il ne pensait pas que Zevi s'en sortirait face aux méthodes d'interrogatoire de Tom.

"Riddle" appela-t-il à voix basse. Tom se retourna, l'air un peu content de lui. Il se retint de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel. Avec assurance il s'approcha, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il put regarder son aîné directement dans les yeux.

"Il n'a fait que m'informer que mes _amis_ me cherchaient." Il eut un petit sourire d'auto-satisfaction en voyant l'expression de Tom, puis s'éloigna à nouveau. Oh qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer faire tourner Tom en bourrique. C'était tellement amusant.

"C'est blessant la façon que tu as de douter de mon offre d'amitié, lui lança Tom alors qu'il partait.

-T'en remettras-tu jamais? Se moqua-t-il d'un ton léger, sans se retourner.

-Tais-toi, l'élu!

-Un point pour toi mon petit Tommy, un point pour toi."


	7. Chapter 7

Chose promise, chose dûe (sauf quand j'ai la flemme, ce qui arrive plus souvent qu'à mon tour :P) voici le deuxième chapitre de la journée!

Disclaimer (et ouais! même moi je fais des disclaimers!) : Les Krispies de Kellogg's ne sont pas à moi! mouahahaha (t'façon je préfère les Golden Grahams nah!)

* * *

Harry s'assit dans la salle commune, les yeux vitreux et la tête dans les nuages. Bien qu'il eût d'abord été très heureux de revoir toute la bande de 1943, il n'était pas certain que cela fût une bonne chose qu'ils l'eussent suivi. Pour le dire le plus gentiment possible: il ne leur faisait pas confiance.

Il voyait encore moins souvent Ron et Hermione... ils étaient ses meilleurs amis, il le voyait bien lorsque quelque chose les ennuyait. Les Serpentards commençaient sérieusement à entamer leur patience. Est-ce qu'il arriverait jamais à trouver un équilibre dans tout cela?

Le reste de la maison, à part certaines personnes en particulier, commençait aussi à se montrer hostile. Depuis son voyage dans le passé il n'avait pas réussi à s'acorder avec eux, à tolérer leurs petites habitudes avec autant de facilité qu'auparavant. Il s'était habitué à la solitude (relative) de Serpentard. Maintenant tout le monde l'approchait. C'était comme si on était à nouveau en première année! Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur lui.

Parfois il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de Tom pour le suivre à travers l'espace et le temps... soit, seulement à travers le temps, mais cela sonnait bien avec l'espace. Zevi avait raison à ce sujet-là : Tom ne traverserait pas le temps pour n'importe qui. Honnêtement Tom n'agissait qu'au profit de Tom. Ce qui l'amenait à se demander ce que pouvait bien être son dernier complot. Peut-être, oui peut-être était-il temps pour le 'golden trio' de se remettre à enquêter. Il était encore stupéfait qu'on les appelât comme cela. Première étape: agacer Tom autant que possible et révéler ses intentions.

* * *

"Harry," Tom s'approcha, et se pencha sur la table des Griffondors. La rapidité avec laquelle il avait réagit fit écarquiller les yeux à Hermione. Ron affichait seulement un petit air d'auto-satisfaction, mais il essayait de le cacher ainsi que le demandait le plan. Ah, il les adorait ses amis.

"Tom," imita-t-il, sans lever les yeux et en reprenant du pain grillé. Il lança un regard à Ron et Hermione. "Tu m'accompagnes sur le terrain après Ron?, demanda-t-il distraitement.

-Tu as vraiment besoin de poser la question mon pote?" répondit Ron avec un grand sourire. Le rouquin se pencha pour se reservir en bacon, et Hermione le frappa avec un livre.

"Est-ce qu'il t'arrive d'arrêter de manger?" demanda-t-elle. Harry secoua la tête tout en affichant un sourire moqueur. Ils s'entreregardèrent.

"Question idiote Mi, question idiote.

- Harry," la voix de Tom était maintenant encore plus froide. Il ne releva pourtant toujours pas les yeux.

- Salut, tu te rends compte que c'est la deuxième fois que tu dis mon nom?" Ron faillit s'étrangler sur son jus de citrouille, ce à quoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres en devenir répondit par un regard meurtrier. Hermione commença à avoir l'air nerveux quand la magie de Tom se mit à bouillonner.

"_Tu vas arrêter de m'ignorer maintenant_.

- Mais je ne t'ignore pas, répondit-il, imperturbable. Si j'étais en train de t'ignorer je ne te répondrais pas, n'est-ce pas?" La moitié de l'école regardait leur confrontation maintenant. Abraxas et Draco étaient assis ensemble, ils s'étaient arrêtés en plein milieu d'une discusssion et Zevi avait un air de souffrance résignée sur le visage. Comme Snape. En fait c'était plutôt dérangeant de voir à quel point ils se ressemblaient. Ha! Ils étaient tous les deux en train de manger des céréales Krispies de Kellogg's et des morceaux de bananes. Dumbledore avait dans les yeux un pétillement qui n'annonçait rien de bon et Théodore Nott semblait tout émerveillé d'assister à l'un de leurs "légendaires" conflits.

Tom avait les yeux étrecits, et ses pupilles d'un violet glacial se paraient de traces de rouge. Son aura s'était amassée autour de lui tant il était furieux

Soudain son aura disparut, et fut remplacée par un sourire singulièrement brillant.

"Tu crois vraiment que cette méthode va marcher? Je ne me fais pas avoir deux fois par le même truc." Zut. Il s'en est rendu compte. Bon, tant pis.

Il haussa les épaules. "Voldemort se fait avoir à chaque fois. C'est terriblement amusant.

- Lord Voldemort, rétorqua Tom d'un ton égal, sans sembler pouvoir se débarrasser de l'habitude de le corriger.

- Ouais lui. La tronche de serpent, les yeux rouges? Ton toi futur, dément et mégalomaniaque?

- Et tu te demandes pourquoi la majorité du côté des ténèbres veut ta mort." Il se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, et le maudit en son for intérieur. Ne commence pas à échanger des plaisanteries! Reste formel. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être tentant.

"Tu crois vraiment que cette méthode va marcher? Je ne me fais pas avoir deux fois par le même truc.

- Ah bon? se moqua Tom avec un sourire. C'est marrant, parce que quand il s'agit de toute cette histoire de complexe du héros ou qu'il faut sauver des gens tu te fais avoir à chaque fois, sans exception aucune." Un silence. Zut.

"Je n'ai pas de complexe du héros." Tom lui tappota la tête d'un geste moqueur. "Mais non Potter, bien sûr que non." Puis il s'éloigna. Harry échangea des regards grimaçants avec Ron et Hermione.

Bon, eh bien cette fois-ci c'était complètement raté.

* * *

Il était assis dans le fond de la salle de Défence, à s'ennuyer ferme en laissant son regard léthargique traîner sur les pages brillantes de ce que Slinkhard... on ne pouvait même pas appeler cela un livre sur la défence. Il ne servait à rien. Il soupira, et pencha la tête en arrière pour fixer son regard sur le plafond – lui aussi rose! Par Salazar, Umbridge lui donnait envie de vomir.

"Mr Potter, fit-elle immédiatement d'un ton douceureux. Son regard se détacha lentement du plafond, en direction d'une silhouette bien moins intéressante. La femme traversa la salle au petit trot, son horrible sac à main rose serré contre son immonde veste rose. "Y a-t-il un problème?" Et revoilà qu'elle employait cette insupportable voix mielleuse, c'était la goutte d'eau.

"Il n'y a rien là-dedans pour apprendre effectivement des sorts de défence?" demanda-t-il d'un ton hivernal. Il vit ses yeux sortir de leur orbite.

"Pour les utiliser vous voulez dire? Mais je ne vois pas bien pourquoi vous auriez besoin d'utiliser des sorts dans ma salle de classe.

- C'est pourtant bien là l'intérêt d'une éducation magique, apprendre, répondit-il

- Harry!" geignit Hermione avec un regard d'avertissement dans sa direction. Il dirigea son regard directement vers celui du crapaud.

"Vous apprenez dans un milieu sans danger, et approuvé par le ministère Mr Potter – à moins que vous pensiez pouvoir en remontrer au ministère?

- Un enfant de cinq ans, dit-il d'une voix lente, pourrait en remontrer au ministère." Le visage du crapaud se tordit et sa voix se transforma en un couinement strident.

"RETENUE!

- Pour avoir posé une question?" il savait bien qu'il allait trop loin. Mais ce mélange entre voyage temporel/Voldemort/professeur incompétent le mettait à bout. Cela faisait du bien de trouver un éxutoire.

"Pour avoir désobéi au ministère, murmura-t-elle maintenant qu'elle s'était calmée.

- Le ministère n'est qu'une bande d'imbéciles." Là c'était Tom. Wow.

"Vous viendrez aussi en retenue Mr Riddle," minauda-t-elle. Les mangemorts firent tous mine de se lever, mais s'interrompirent lorsque Tom leur lança un regard intraitable.

"Est-ce que je peux faire appel à mon avocat sur cette affaire?

-Un moldu ne peut pas s'immiscer dans notre monde voyons, mon petit." Oh mon Dieu. Troisième essai. Elle était out.

"Et qu'en est-il des cracmols? se moqua Tom. Parce que dans ce cas vous n'êtes pas vraiment qualifiée pour nous enseigner."

Ça chauffait sérieusement là...

Le stylo d'Umbridge se brisa entre ses doigts.


End file.
